Max (LEGO Club)
Max is the Minifigure that is the mascot of LEGO, LEGO Club, Brickmaster, and LEGO Club Jr. magazines. Max mainly makes appearances in print media, and appears in every episode of the LEGO Club Show. Several sets do, however, involve Max in one way or another. A Max key chain is available, and an exclusive Max Minifigure was given to anyone who went to a LEGO Retail Store during February 2010. He also appears on the box of 66373 Fun Favor Pack. My LEGO Network Max first appeared in MLN as a secret Networker, and later became an ordinary one. Any user with the LEGO Club Magazine Badge, Rank 1 can befriend him. Alien Conquest-Related Disappearance on his head]]In the July-August 2011 issue of the LEGO Club Magazine, a newspaper article from "The New York Brick" is included saying that Max is among the missing in the Alien Invasion. The snippet of the article given is that Max was last seen on page 2 of the July LEGO Club Magazine wearing an alien creature on his head (the picture to the right). According to the article, LEGO City Police say he may have been captured by the creature or he may simply have missed wearing a hat. The invasion began in New Jersey and Max was abducted in Enfield, Connecticut (the city that has the P.O Box of the LEGO Club). The goal of this was to advertise the new Alien Conquest theme. The rest of the magazine has news articles from The Boston Express, the Chicago Mercury-Pluto-Moon-Gazette, the Los Angeles Trumpet, The Washington Click, The Denver Stacker, and the Philadelphia Assembler, all about alien abductions and alien invasion, but the one from the New York Brick is the only one that mentions Max. Notes *He stars in many episodes of the LEGO Club show. *He appears in comic strips in LEGO Club Magazine, called Max's Adventures. *He appears to have two ninja suits. One is a grey version of the classic Ninjago suit with the symbol from his shirt where the elemental badge should be; the other was only seen from the back but was black with no back printing suggesting, it is similar to the classic/Kendo Cole outfit. *His true age is unknown, but he can drive a car, suggesting he is over 16. *He was seen giving the Avengers a mission to find the letters to the Lego Club building. *He also appears with Wolverine giving him a haircut to match his. *There have been several different versions of Max. The first wore a green and blue toboggan with a green short-sleeved shirt and the tan pants used on most variants. The next version had different hair, no toboggan, and a long-sleeved shirt. In LEGO Universe, he kept the long-sleeved shirt, regained the toboggan, but had no hair. More recently he has blue jeans and the shirt is either light green or dark red. The September-October 2013 issue includes both the green and red shirts. Appearances * 852856 Max Key Chain * 852996 Max Video Game Appearances * LEGO Universe Magazine Appearances * All modern issues of LEGO Club Magazine and LEGO Club Jr. LEGO.com Description LEGO Club Description Gallery of Variants Gallery IMG_2426.JPG|Max from LEGO Club Magazine 852856 Max Key Chain.jpg|Key Chain Hulk and Max.jpg|Max and Hulk ts.20121024T125826.max-video.png|A cartoon of Max MaxPose.png See also * Inventory:Max (LEGO Club) * LEGO Club Door * Flappy Category:LEGO Club Category:LEGO Mascot Category:LEGO Universe Minifigures